3:15am
by blondechick25
Summary: near cant sleep and talks to mello hoping he can help fluff
1. the start

Near sat straight up in his bed, sweat ran down his pale face because of his nightmare.

Mello awoke because of a knock on his door confused he opened his door and looked at the pale boy standing by his door.

"What do you want Near?" Mello asked annoyed

"I can't sleep" Near said shyly

"What I am I gonna do about it?" the blonde said feeling like a mother

"I don't know I thought you would know what to do" Near said looking around Mello's room "can I come in? I don't want people to hear"

"Why not it's not weird or anything you just cant sleep" but with one look at Near's face he let the small boy in he's room and shut the door.

**A/N: I'm not really sure what to write so if you have any ideas I'd be happy to use they and say thanks in the next chapter. ******


	2. nothing to say

"You know I'm not talking to you because I care but because I feel sorry for you, right?" Mello said staring at the floor like it held the answers to everything.

"That's what I guessed " Near said looking sadder then ever

"What's really wrong?" Mello said finally concerned for the strange pale boy sitting next to him

"I'm not sure but I wish I knew, I just have this feeling that something is really wrong but I'm not sure why" Near said looking Mello right in the eyes

"Stop looking at me like that!" Mello yelled but then noticed how scared Near was of him. "I'm sorry I know I can be a jerk"

"Then why don't you change?" Near asked being as serious as a heart attack.

"Its not that easy that's like keeping you away from your toys" Mello said never looking Near in the eye.

"So you mean you've tried?" Near asked looking confused at the blonde

"More then once" Mello said reaching for a chocolate bar, "can we talk about something else?" Mello asked

"Like what? We have nothing in common " Near asked saying the truth

"You're right, um…" Mello trailed off leaving Near annoyed

"Mello? Hey Mello" Near said shacking Mello


	3. chocolate

**Thanks to Julih for the first review**

"Huh?! Near I'm ok stop!" Mello yelled at the sleep-deprived boy

"Sorry, you spaced out and I got worried" Near said wanting to take back his words as soon as the y left his mouth.

"What was that last part?" Mello asked teasing the young boy sitting next to him.

"Nothing forget I said anything" Near snapped back at the blonde

"No I heard it you said you were worried about me" Mello said looking at Near "so you don't hate me after all do you?"

"No I don't hate anyone" Near said a sad tone in his voice

"What did I do to make you sad now?" Mello asked

"You think I hate you?" Near more said then asked

"You never talk to me so I just guessed you hated me" Mello said looking at his uneaten chocolate bar

"Do you think I could try some of your chocolate?" Near asked hungrily

Mello took a chuck of the bar and handed it to Near who smelled it then ate it.

"You've never had chocolate before?" Mello asked looking at Near

"No, I never really wanted some" Near answered honestly

"Wow, wait we were talking about something" Mello said trying to remember what was so important

"Hating each other" Near said looking at Mello's chocolate bar again

"Here take it" Mello said handing Near the chocolate "and I don't hate you it's just that you're my competition "

"Right you hate me because I'm smart" Near said taking a bite out of the chocolate in his hand

Mello found a new chocolate bar under his pillow and opened the wrapper

"Now I know why you eat these all the time" Near said enjoying the chocolate

"Now if only I understood your toys " Mello said laughing


	4. peaches

**A/N I'm trying to make this chapter fluffy but its my first fluff story so sorry if this chapter sucks**

Mello and Near sat on the bed in silence eating.

Mello looked at Near noticing he was half asleep but decided not to kick him out.

"Mello why are you staring at me?" Near asked half asleep.

"You look tired and you have chocolate on your shirt" Mello answered honestly.

"I am kinda tired " Near said unsure if he wanted to go back to his room.

"Here lay down" Mello said moving over so Near could sleep under the blanket.

Not even an hour later Near was fast asleep hugging Mello.

Before Mello could fall asleep he moved some of the hair from the sleeping boys face and kissed his forehead.

The next morning Near woke up confused as to why he was hugging Mello but he didn't really care "morning Near" Mello said sleepily not letting go of the small boy next to him.

"Good morning Mello" Near said not wanting Mello to let go of him.

"you smell like peaches" Mello said making Near smile.


End file.
